20 ways to say 'I love you'
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: Summary: 20 word-drabble prompt. Pairing: Akiramon (Amon x Akira) Warning: Spoilers (better to read this if your done the manga tho). Its safe for work.


A/N: Hi I'm not really dead just super busy with life and school. I'm kinda not really into Hetalia anymore but now I"m into Tokyo Ghoul (so if you hadn't heard about please read it!). There was no fanfiction for my all-time fav OTP in Tokyo ghoul. This is brief word sentence prompt fictlet just for myself to get a sense of these two characters (if you don't notice I love them both alot okay). Here it and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Height<strong>

When outsiders look at the duo out in public or in the office, the first thing they notice is the height difference some think it looks cute while to others it looked silly; it didn't matter to them while they walk beside each other.

**Resemblance**

Amon would freeze up whenever Akira dad-eye blank expression staring at him, reminding him so much of her father sometimes.

**Smile**

Amon never thought Akira would be able to smile , but when she did , he couldn't stop his heart form beating when she does.

**Spicy**

Amon would be on guard incase Akira tries to feed him spicy curry during lunch break, but hearing her laugh at his bemused expression made him reconsider if wasted effort on his part.

**Drunk**

Amon was pleased to see another side of her, but doing so made me feel more useless as superior and the 7000 push-ups were not enough to remove these feelings of inferiority.

**Sweet**

Akira was mildly surprised at how much of sweet tooth Amon was, if the indication was the donut wrapper on his front desk.

**Tease**

Akira can never get tired of teasing her superior and relishing getting him riled up completely for no reason.

**Keychain**

"It was simple gesture , nothing more" but Akira mused, but she couldn't convince her beating heart to be still.

**Cat**

"That cat is not cute" Amon stated and Akira started back at him replying as she picked up Maristella , " My cat is the cutest cat in this building, you are mistaken", Amon couldn't deny that else is being cute at the moment.

**Jealousy**

Amon realized how his co-workers praised him for having Akira as his partner, and thinking back he feels honored to be able to closer to her.

**Blood**

Amon seeing Akira's leg getting bit by Naki , made his blood boil (much to his surprised on how angry he was) that he feet took off to attack the ghoul; Akira reaction was the same , shocked on how much she cared to him.

**Fate**

Amon wouldn't believe that his former superior's daughter was now his subordinate and he couldn't tell if was going to be a good or bad thing, but it didn't' seemly likely they would come into good terms since they keep getting into misunderstandings.

**Guilt**

Amon's feelings for Akira could stems from the duty he felt to redeem himself after failing to protect her father, but the First Class Investigator thinks back it hits him that his feelings were mistaken and it was becoming a lot more deeper than anticipated.

**Kiss**

Amon , for the life of him, hoped that the circumstances were different and they weren't expected to go to this suicide mission, he would allowed her lips to meet his lips ever so sweetly.

**Lies**

Akira was trying to determine how Amon Koutarou who was suppose to be most hated man to becoming the object of her affections, sometimes she would hate her own emotions and how they reflect her honest feelings.

**Intuition**

"For once in my life , please let me be wrong" Akira hoped in her mind as she continued her mission in Anteiku raid, "Amon don't be reckless"

**Regret**

Amon was not a man of regrets, but as mind started to go blank he thought Akira on how he failed to stay alive and perhaps reconsider her feelings.

**Alone**

The world was out to get her , Akira thinks to herself, taking away everyone near and dear to her, just when Akira found someone to get close to , life has cruel ways to make her feel sorely mistaken.

**Graveyard**

Their first meeting where their relationship first began, the second time it when it bloomed but withered away and the last time is when it ended as Akira places flowers on two tombstones of her former loved ones.

* * *

><p>Reviews and Comments greatly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
